S3X T0Y
by BondSlave
Summary: This is an instalment of CHOICE the scene between Rufus and Tseng and what Rufus was hiding. For those of you who said you wanted to read this--here ya go. DEDICATED TO Lady Yuna of course. STRONG YAOI! and some strong language. you have been warned.


**A/N: I had to upload this before I uploaded the next chapter of CHOICE even though I told Lady_Yuna I was going to update today. T.T Please don't block me on MSN—I'll give you hot Clephy lemons. **

**Anyways, this is an installment for CHOICE titled 'Sex Toy'. It is the sex scene between Rufus and Tseng. **

**Yes, you will be able to read this WITH OUT reading CHOICE so do not worry. =) Now, please read. **

SEX TOY

Tseng did as Rufus had requested and stripped of his Turk uniform before approaching the table. He could see there were some contraptions underneath it, which frightened him only slightly, but he didn't let it show. He took a seat on the end of the table before lying back, resting his head on the soft memory material pillow. He felt a rush of goose bumps wash over his arms and legs at coolness of the table, Rufus had obviously noticed for he was smirking like an idiot. "Okay, now Tseng before I fuck you I'm going to test out my new toy on you." He said **all **too cheerfully resting his hands near the Turks feet. Tseng felt the sudden rush of fear swell in his chest but pushed it down. He knew Rufus wouldn't hurt him—unless they were playing one of his punishment games—which he was usually warned about.

He shifted slightly watching as Rufus lifted two like rest looking things from the far end of the table. Once set in place Rufus took the Turks legs and put them on the rest, before strapping them there with soft straps. Tseng sat partially up. He didn't like where this was going. "Hey." He snapped, eyes narrowing. Rufus smiled.

"This is for your own safety Tseng." He assured in a non-sarcastic voice meaning he was _actually _being genuine. Tseng continued to glare. He didn't like bondage much—he could handle it if it were just his hands and Rufus was actually on top of him…but being strapped to a table frightened him. But, wanting to trust his captor and lay back down. He tensed as Rufus also strapped down his wrists. Tseng was beginning to feel a little more than scared; he was beginning to feel downright paranoid.

Rufus smiled and ran a slender finger along the Turks slender nose before returning to the end of the table, shifting the leg rests higher so the Turks legs were now pushed apart and his firm buttocks was exposed.

Tseng felt bile in his mouth before forcing himself to swallow it. He trusted Rufus, he did…he really did. But now he was totally helpless…completely and totally under the power of Rufus Shinra…he didn't like not having _any _control. It scared the living shit out of him. Made him want to scream, caused his heart to beat fast and hard against his rib cage. Being totally constrained like this reminded him of his first encounter with the general. He knew the encounter hadn't been sexual, but more of the general dominating him…telling him who was boss and where his loyalties lied—a lesson Tseng learned quickly when first hired on with Shinra.

Tseng was pulled from his horrifying thoughts when Rufus began to speak to him, still working at the base of the table. "Don't worry Tseng, as crazy as this may seem, it'll be enjoyable. I've tested out several of this baby's devices—not in your position mind you—but Gaia let me assure you, it's amazing." He said as he pulled up yet another device. It reminded Tseng of the mechanical arms used down in the science department for holding trays, or any number of other things—the only difference was, this mechanical arm had a dildo attached to it. Tseng felt a sinking sensation—he was going to get fucked by a—a what? 'A fuck toy' as Rufus would call it.

It was a bright lemon yellow five and a half inch dildo with four rifts, like waved ridges along the top. The very head tipped upward slightly so it would be sure to hit ones prostate—or back of the vaginal pouch—depending on the sex Tseng supposed.

Rufus smiled.

"It came in purple to, but that one was called 'Lily lover' which just sounded far to feminine so I stuck with this one."

Tseng let out a sigh.

"What's this one called?"

"Whisper quiet." Rufus replied before waving his hand. "Besides, who wants to hear that damn 'buuuuuzzzzz' while they're fucking themselves with a vibrating dildo? I mean come on, talk about taking the mood out of fucking one's self." Then Rufus went and positioned the armed dildo till it was poking at the Turks ass causing his leg muscles to stiffen. But then his entire body stiffened as Rufus pushed a button and a felt a slight warmth flood the table, and the armed dildo to start tapping against his puckered entrance. Tseng squirmed slightly, he wasn't at all aroused, his fearful thoughts had caused him to go placid, which caused the tap, tap, tapping at his entrance to tickle slightly.

Rufus walked around and reached under the table. Tseng's eyes widened slightly as he pulled another arm up from his right side. This arm had a milking vacuum on it. Or at least something that looked like one. The milking vacuums' were used to milk mako from tubes and feed it to an injected SOLDIER or even to milk that mako from an injected SOLDIER if the SOLDIER were experiencing mako poisoning. This milking vacuum seemed to have some soft lining on the inside.

Rufus noticed Tseng studying the contraption while he worked at it. "It's made of 'pure skin'." He stated. "It's a soft plush material that feels incredibly like real skin, it's amazing. I tried it out." He stated simply as he pulled a bottle of lube out from under the table. Tseng inwardly chided himself. Rufus had been planning this for some time—and for Tseng not to have had any inclination of it annoyed him greatly.

Rufus poured a large amount of the sweet smelling mint lubrication onto his hand before gently beginning to rub it along his Turks soft member. Tseng trembled slightly. It did feel good, but his nerves will still on high alert meaning all of his blood was focusing on keeping his lungs and heart working properly—no blood to spare to a less useful organ. Rufus lifted the placid male organ before gently sliding the milking vacuum over it, trapping the Turks member inside. Tseng let his head fall back as he tried to focus on his breathing.

"You're right." He breathed. Rufus gave him a questioning look. "It does feel like real skin."

Rufus smiled before walking around the table to the other side and opened a drawer, pulling out a black pouch. Tseng had a faint idea what that was for, Rufus had used it on him several times—which was why he wasn't at all surprised when the black pouch was forced over his testies. He in hailed through his nose as the pouch was tightened so it wouldn't slip off of him.

The pouch in and of itself was used to help prevent quick orgasm, but Rufus usually used it to pull at his sac while he jerked at his erection, not at all a unpleasant sensation, Tseng was actually relieved to see something familiar.

"Um."

Rufus paused he was about to move on to some other part of this damned contraption he called a sex toy. "Do you think maybe you could…" Tseng felt heat lick at his ears and he purposefully avoided eye contact with the blond. "Could you tie the string of the sack onto the milking vacuum?"

Rufus smirked.

"Grown used to that huh?"

Tseng didn't reply. But he didn't need to, Rufus did what he requested before moving on. He grinned.

"Ready?"

Tseng took a deep breath.

"As read as I will ever be."

Rufus nodded and flipped another switch, the one that actually made the 'toy' do what it was supposed to rather than just sit on idly.

The contraption trapping the Turks penis lowered slightly pushing against him with slight pressure before slowly rising up till the tip of his cock vanished within the soft 'pure skin'. As the arm pulled up the pouch holding his sac went with it. Tseng let his head fall back, mouth open panting slightly. _'Already?' _He wondered, he hadn't expected a reaction like that. The vacuum around his cock went up and down slowly pulling at his sac while it sucked at his member. It wasn't as wonderful as an old fashion blow job, but it was defiantly something any man should try!

Rufus adjusted the speed so it was at a speed that mimicked the Turks favorite pace. Tseng couldn't help but let out a throaty groan as he was aroused totally and grew as hard as he could—which made the vacuum very tight. Rufus slowed it down just a tad as he went back to the end of the table and began fiddling with the dildo till it was pushed just inside the puckered ring of flesh. Tseng jerked slightly—which looked more like a twitch since he was strapped to the table. Rufus was kind and only made the dildo enter inch by inch and at a slow pace.  
Rufus smiled and walked to the head of the table and placed the pads of his finger tips on the panting Turks forehead, smiling down at the man he considered to be his 'lover' though they had never actually called each other that—he doubted Tseng even knew how he really felt about him…probably thought he was just a toy. He couldn't help but feel a flush at the look on the Turks face, it wasn't often Tseng showed emotion—but after several rough encounters he'd decided to lose the stoic expression when they made love. Could you call it that? Or was it just sex? It wasn't to Rufus, no matter what he said.

Tseng's eyes were closed, brows knitted slightly, causing a very faint line to appear on his forehead. His thin pink lips were parted as he panted and a light pink blush was painted across his face, from ear to ear.

Rufus released the long black strands of silk hair from the band it was held in and gently began massaging the Turks scalp while his new toy slowly milked his lover.

After several long minutes Rufus walked back around the table and began fiddling with the dildo. Tseng panted watching through heavy lidded eyes before letting his head fall back. "Oh no." He muttered, knowing what Rufus was doing. Soon the dildo was fully inside him and was tapping against his prostate. Soon Rufus had the dildo pushing in and out of him quickly hitting his prostate every time. Tseng couldn't help but let out moans and groans, arms straining slightly, rounded fingernails scratching at the table. Tseng felt very alive, he could feel every inch of his body inside and out—he'd never felt so aware until his sexual relationship with the president's son began. Rufus melted his cold heart, even if it was for only a few hours.

Rufus glanced up as Tseng arched his shoulders and head, clamping his teeth in a silent snarl—which Rufus found very erotic and arousing. Sweat was glistening on the Turks skin. "Are you close?"

Tseng only nodded his head letting out a breath he'd been holding before taking several smaller gulps of air. Rufus sped the milking vacuum up a fraction watching his lover very closely before slowing the toy down quickly. "Not yet." Rufus stated. Tseng wanted to scream at him, the coil in his lower abdomen was coiled so tightly he felt as if he'd be cleaved in two. He so desperately wanted release—but he wasn't going to say that, he still wanted to keep some of his pride—he would **NOT **beg the presidents spoiled son for release.

After twenty long minutes of torment of going faster than slower Rufus finally made the toy go as fast as it would causing the most noise he'd ever heard spill from his lovers sweet pink lips. Tseng wasn't actually a very vocal partner—but then Rufus had to admit it had never really been about pleasing Tseng, but more or less him getting off so he'd never actually learned anything about Tseng's sexual appetite. Maybe Tseng was a noisy lover but Rufus had never actually gotten him to his breaking point before. That thought made Rufus feel horrible, but it didn't last long the noise coming from his lover was far too erotic. He bit the inside of his mouth listening to the loud moans and groans and ever so often 'by the goddess' groans, which caused his hard cock to throb angrily against his pants.

Tseng was beyond any mental thought, he'd been turned to a practical puddle of goop, but that was before he fell over the edge. His whole body tensed, every muscle shaking and trembling as he let out a loud groan as he reached orgasm. Several large shots were soon followed by a steady flow of cum which was quickly sucked away by the vacuum. This continued till Tseng was totally drained.

Though Rufus was thrilled he was also aware that Tseng had, had a full body orgasm…something he'd never had while with Rufus.

Tseng panted, he was tired and desperatly wanted to sleep. Screw work. Were the only words that he could comprehend in the muddle his mind had become. Rufus switched the dildo off but left it in. He smiled. "Sure had a lot didn't you?" He asked. "You should really jack off more." He stated before turning and heading for the door. Tseng's eyes opened.

"Wait…where are you going?"

Rufus paused at the door, smiling over his shoulder.

"I have a few things I need to take care of." He stated matter of fact like, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Wait you need to turn this thing off!" Tseng yelped, but Rufus was gone. The vacuum though no longer sucking was still moving up and down _very _slowly. Tseng's limp cock was extremely sensative after having had an orgasm and he couldn't help but let out a whimper at the sensation. He was going to kill Rufus—if he ever let him off of the damn table.

After a few minutes exhaustion took over and Tseng passed out. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but when he woke up Rufus was back. He'd lost his jacket robe and vest and was now just in his white slacks and black button up. "You forgot to turn this thing off." Tseng said quietly in a groggy voice. Rufus smiled.

"No I didn't. I wanted to keep your cock hard." He stated simply. He pointed. "See you're still hard." He then walked over to the toy switched it off and removed the dildo and the milking vacuum before undoing the straps.

He gently took the Turks shoulders as he slowly sat up, slouching, strands of black hair falling passed his face. Tseng looked utterly exhausted.  
"I hate you." He mumbled. Rufus blinked but before he could react Tseng had grabbed the back of his neck pulling him forward slightly. "Now fuck me you rich son of a bitch."

Rufus let out a slight yelp was he was pulled onto the table onto of the completely nude Turk, his lips captured. He blinked several times before relaxing and embracing the Turk, kissing him furiously for several long minutes before stopping.

"No…wait…."

Tseng growled. But Rufus gazed down at him. "This doesn't feel right."

Tseng blinked, surprised. Rufus slid off of the Turk and the table. He so wanted to fuck the Turk senseless—but something about it just didn't feel right. Tseng sat back up and eyed the blond questioningly—slight glare mixed in. He was tired, and horny and he knew the little prick was horny to…so what was the problem? Rufus picked up the Turks clothes and held them out to him. "Get dressed."

Tseng grabbed them and fixed the blond with an icy stare. Rufus approached and gently entangled his figners in the Turks hair. "Let's go to my appartment."

Tseng was slightly surprised and didn't bother to hide it. "I wan't…I want this to be right, fun and games are over…."

Tseng couldn't believe his ears. Rufus didn't want to fuck with him, he wanted to…love him? Rufus smiled. "Let's go."

Tseng nodded and with a little help managed to get himself dressed.

**^^ I am so glad I wrote this out. O.o I know that kind of a toy is sorta…strange and frightening but…Idk I find it kinda interesting. **


End file.
